A Very Typo Animaniacs Christmas!
by Guy With Animaniacs Addiction
Summary: What happens when the Warner siblings and the Warner author (me) go on BuzzFeed to see a Christmas cake fails list. Well, GWCA appears out of nowhere, Dot turns into a boy's nightmare, and Christmas is turned into Hoo Hoo! What else would happen? Fluff and feels at the end. One-shot. Rated K plus for said fluff and feels.


A/N: This one-shot corresponds with BuzzFeed's 21 Hilariously Awful Christmas Cake Fails. Read that, first or during. Anyway, without any further ado...

**GUY WITH ANIMANIACS ADDICTION PRESENTS:**

**A VERY TYPO ANIMANIACS CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

_It's time for Animaniacs!_

_And we're festive to the max!_

_So just sit back and relax!_

_You'll sing til' you collapse!_

_It's Animaniacs!_

_Come join the Warner siblings,_

_as they celebrate New Year!_

_Dashing through the movie lot,_

_and spreading Christmas cheer!_

_We won't stay in the tower,_

_cuz' Ralph's drinkin' some beer!_

_So get ready, cuz' Christmas Day,_

_is getting really near!_

_We're Animaniacs!_

_Dot is cute, and Yakko yaks!_

_Wakko packs away the snacks,_

_Santa brings presents in sacks!_

_We're Animaniacs!_

_*xylophone*_

_Meet Pinky and the Brain, who want more than a snow globe!_

_Goodfeathers flock together,_

_Slappy blows them in the lobe!_

_Buttons chases Mindy,_

_while Rita scrathes a robe!_

_The rhyming's bad,_

_it's really sad!_

Yakko: Uhhhhhhh...gobe?

Dot: Just get on with it!

_We're Animaniacs!_

_We have pay or play contracts!_

_We're festive to the max!_

_Don't read this while at PAX!_

_We're animany, totally-insane-y,_

_Candy Cane-y!_

_Animaniacs!_

_Those are the facts!_

* * *

Yakko: Hi folks! Ya wanna know what's going on? Then get a Sega Saturn!

Dot: Or a toaster. You could play Rayman on anything!

Wakko: Including an old Windiws 95 computer!

Yakko: Speaking of which, we have one right here.

Dot: And what do you suppose we're gonna do with it?

Yakko: Well, uhhhhhhhhhhh, it's Chridtmas, right?

Wakko: Yes?

Yakko: And we're funny, right?

Dot: And cute!

Yakko:...Yeah. So, let's go on BuzzFeed and see some Christmas fails!

Dot and Wakko: Huh?

Yakko: What? They're funny!

Dot: They're clickbait!

Yakko: But when they do it right, they really do it right!

Dot: Fine! Succumb to modern life, where MUSIC TELEVISION no longer plays music, and the IQ of teenagers have dropped to the average of tinfoil!

Yakko: You'll see! Let's look at some cakes!

Wakko: What's so funny about cakes?

Yakko: Soon, Wakko...soon.

*clicks on list*

Yakko: Okay, here's number one!

* * *

1.

Dot: GAAAAAAAH!

Y&amp;W: HAHAHAHAHA!

Dot: What is that thing?!

Yakko: It's apparently a drunk and constipated Santa.

Dot: It's a person?!

Wakko: Yep. Or, a cake, rather.

Yakko: Okay, next!

2.

Dot: We have nothing to say...this speaks for itself.

Yakko: Next!

3.

All: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wakko: We get to see Mickey suffer!

Dot: It's hilarious!

*Mickey ah-ha*

All:...

Yakko: Next...*snicker*

4.

Dot: X-Merry? X-MERRY?!

Wakko: Hmm, I'll be merry, thank you very much.

Yakko: The only way you could be X-Merry if you were Levi Ackerman!

GWAA: How do you know about Attack on Titan?

Yakko: Gee, I don't know, author that appeared out of nowhere!...No, really, I don't know.

GWAA: Look, I'll just leave.

Yakko: You could stay if you want.

GWCA: Really? YAY!

5.

Dot: Nice design choice, making the snowmen yellow.

GWAA: Looks like somebody let it go at the wrong place.

Yakko: Was Wakko's potty emergency that bad?

Wakko: Please don't.

6.

Yakko: Merry Valensmas!

GWAA: Meh, not as funny as the others.

Dot: But a heart upside-down as a tree? Really?

7.

Dot: I didn't know that LJN Video Art could design cakes.

GWAA: *gasp* Dot, that was VERY rude! It's not that bad!

Yakko: I think she just cracked that joke because when this one-shot started production, AVGN's Video Art video came out.

Wakko: Well, it looks like one of the pre-rendered pictures.

GWAA: I'll give her that. But it's colored, and there's no static in the background.

Dot: Yeah, you're right. But a purely white Santa is a terrible design choice!

GWAA: True.

8.

Yakko: Is that...I don't wanna know.

GWAA: I can't even tell which one's his body!

Dot: Please be the red thing, please be the red thing.

9.

Yakko: So, we have come to this...a poop joke.

GWAA: Next!

10.

Yakko: A cake with _real _light bulbs!

GWAA: Well, it has a warning.

Dot: Something tells me that there's a bakery in Silent Hill.

Wakko: What makes you think that?

Dot: "ATTENCION THIS LIGTH BULBS IS ONLY DECORATION!"

Yakko: A girl with black, short hair probably works there.

GWAA: *clap* I'M DONE!

11.

Yakko: Gah! What *snicker* is that?

GWAA: A demented reindeer.

All: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wakko: So, where's the warning?

GWAA: Here it is! It reads, "hei kidz wanna eet cake cum wit me i hav magical cristmas dust".

Yakko: *blows kiss* Good night, everybody!

12.

Yakko: Another identity crisis. It's...hard to say anything about it.

GWAA: NEXT!

13.

Yakko: Prunes...on a cake.

GWAA: As if cake didn't make you constipated enough.

Dot: It's crying because THIS IS A CRIME!

14.

All: *snicker*...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

GWAA: MERRY HOO HOO!

Yakko: (out to whole lot) MERRY HOO HOOOOOOOOOO!

GWAA: I once shouted it in the locker room.

Dot: You're as crazy as us!

GWAA: wonk I, seY!

Wakko: Wonk, I say! WONK!

15.

Dot: Goodbye, Kitty.

All Boys: AND HELOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!

Dot: Boys.

16.

Dot: GAAAAAAAAAH!

GWAA: Dot, I think you should go now. The last two are very scary for your age, Dottie...HOLY HOT FUGDE SUNDAE, THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE!

Y&amp;W: Dot, no!

Dot: *roar* *summons scary fire demons*

GWAA: GAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yakko: Don't worry, you're safe with us!

Dot: *summons Fox News reporters*

All Boys: GAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Wakko: Whatever your name is, YOU HAVE TO STOP HER!

GWAA: Okay, okay! Uhhhhhhhh, you're cute when you're scary, er, angry.

Dot: Really?!

*everything disappears*

Dot: Do ya really think so?

GWAA: Heck yeah!

Dot: Thanks! Wanna date?

GWAA: Maybe when you're older...sorry, Dot.

Dot: *growling hum*

17.

GWAA: siht si tahw, mU?

Yakko: That is the closest thing to swearing you've done in this fic.

GWAA: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THESE ARE THINGS!

Dot: Let alone with, well, those.

Wakko: *gookie*

18.

GWAA: I'm not even sure if that's a cake.

Dot: I'm not even sure if that's a red beret.

Wakko: I'm not even sure if that's Oscar the Grouch.

Yakko: I'm not even sure if that's a thing.

19.

Yakko: Great idea! A funeral/Christmas cake! Not!

GWAA: I don't even...*sigh*...next.

20.

Dot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *gets into Yakko's arms*

Yakko: I told you, sis!

GWAA: I NEARLY GOT SENT TO HELL BY DOT! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WOULD DO IT!

Yakko: Okay, last one.

GWAA: No, wait!

21.

Dot: Ooooooooooooooooh...*dies*

Yakko: *snicker* Hey, sis, that was a pretty good faint.

*thunder*

*Death appears*

Death: Or a pretty good death!

Yakko: What do you mean?

Death: She's dead...duh!

Wakko: But you said you wouldn't come-

Death: Until the rest of your natural lives! BUT, uh, the devil wasn't happy with me, so I had to rip the contract. Still, now that she is unconsious, I can torture her by forcing her to watch a non-stop marathon of Small Wonder!

All Boys: Noooooooooooooo!

Death: YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Death and Dot leave*

Yakko:...Well, *sniff*, she's gone...*sniffle*

GWAA: *sniff* I'd never thought I'd see the day.

Wakko: Oh, we'll miss you, Dot!

*all quietly sob*

*thunder*

Death: *on fire* Here, take her! How can you say she's cute?!

Yakko: Oh, just for the reason you want us to tell you!

Death: Grr, I never wanted any of you Warners anyway! I don't even have the rights to Small Wonder, NBC is a bitch with copyright!

*Death leaves*

Yakko: *sniff* Merry Christmas, Dot!

Dot: Merry Christmas, Yakko!

Wakko: Merry Christmas, guys!

GWAA: Merry Christmas, Warners!

*Warners hug*

GWAA: And Merry Christnas to you, readers, in all sincerity! I hope you are happy this Christmas, or Yule, like gicky celebrates it. Happy Holidays!

_This story is happy end._

_Now put that on a cak._

_THE END!_

_GAME OVER_


End file.
